1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker assembly, and in particular, to a portable speaker assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advancement of electronic technology, many kinds of portable multi-media players are proposed. In order for a user to carry the multi-media player more conveniently, the manufacture strives to make the dimension of the multi-media player as small as possible. As the size is reduced, the arrangement within the player must be designed more precisely. Of course, it takes more time to make a precise design. In order to deliver the products as soon as possible, many manufacturers only request the player to give off sound correctly, but the sound volume of the player may be limited. If the user does not utilize earphones for the player with limited volume, then the user has to use an external portable speaker, in order to hear the sound from the player clearly. However, a common portable speaker only function as an amplifier but it is not provided with a resonating box having a stress/bass effect. Thus, such a portable speaker cannot satisfy the users who require high sound quality.
Consequently, because of the above limitation resulting from the technical design of prior art, the inventor strives via real world experience and academic research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the limitations described above.